


Nacimiento

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Nacimientos, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un nuevo miembro en la casa de Fëanor. Y Maedhros se vuelve un hermano mayor por primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacimiento

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo acerca del Silmarillion le pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien y a quienes tengan los derechos correspondientes. No son mios y no recibo ninguna clase de compensación monetaria o de cualquier otro tipo por este fanfic.

_Nota:_ Se suponía que sería un drabble de 100 palabras para LJ, pero se salió de control. En fin, espero y les guste.

* * *

Maitimo despertó con sonidos de gente corriendo apresuradas y voces llenas de emoción y frunció las cejas. Era bastante inusual que aquellos elfos que trabajaran en la casa anduvieran a prisa, mucho menos que anduviesen hablando en esos tonos. Usualmente, evitaban hacer mucho ruido, para evitar molestar a Fëanor, especialmente cuando no estaba de buen humor. Volteó a la ventana y vio la luz dorada del Laurelin; calculó que debía ser hora del desayuno. Y lo encontró más extraño aún que ninguno de sus padres hubiese ido a despertarlo como era ya costumbre.  
  
Un toque en la puerta y el sonido de una voz muy querida lo hizo saltar de la cama. "Maitimo, ¿estás despierto?". Era Finwë, su abuelo. Corrió a abrir y se encontró con Finwë que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, quien lo tomó en brazos y Maitimo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
"Abuelo, no sabía que vendrías hoy. Me da gusto que estés aquí." Maitimo le ofreció a Finwë una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"A decir verdad, Nelyo, el viaje fue algo imprevisto. Recibí el mensajero de tu padre esta madrugada y decidí venir lo más pronto posible." Maitimo frunció el ceño de nuevo. Finwë, al ver el rostro de su nieto, continuó. "Tu padre envió un mensajero avisándome que tu madre tendría a tu hermano este día. Así que, aquí estoy, para conocer a mi nuevo nieto, o nieta. Serás un hermano mayor muy pronto Nelyo."  
  
El rostro de Maitimo siguió ceñudo. "¿Mamá estará bien?". El rostro de Finwë se menguó por un momento, recordando como Curufinwë había estado durante el nacimiento de Nelyafinwe, el temor que lo había invadido de que Nerdanel pudiese irse, igual que Míriel. La rabia de no poder aliviar su dolor, pero al fin, la alegría pura de saber que tanto madre e hijo se encontraban sanos. Y Finwë sabía muy bien que Curufinwë estaba muy probablemente pasando lo mismo de nuevo.  
  
"Eso lo sabremos cuando el bebé nazca, Nelyo. No antes, pero tu madre es fuerte, estoy seguro que se encontrará bien." Finwë sonrió tranquilo, abrazando a su nieto y acariciando su cabello cobrizo en un intento de calmarlo.  
  
De pronto, el llanto fuerte de un bebé rompió con el silencio. Era un llanto muy fuerte y claro, casi musical, Finwë hubiese jurado.  
  
"Bueno, Nelyafinwë, parece que eres un hermano mayor. Deberás ser un buen hermano y cuidar de ese bebé."  
  
No bien Finwë hubo terminado de decir eso, cuando Fëanor apareció en la puerta. Se veía sonriente y tranquilo, cosa que calmó los nervios de ambos elfos.  
  
"Atar, Nelyo, es un niño. Nerdanel y el bebé están bien, todo bien." Fëanor estaba radiante al decir eso.  
  
Finwë sonrió, "Me alegro de escucharlo hijo, ¿tiene nombre?"  
  
Fëanor sonrió de nuevo, "Si Atar, Nerdanel le ha dado el nombre de Macalaurë. Kanafinwë es el nombré que le he dado." Fëanor entró a la habitación y tomo a Maitimo en brazos, "Has oído eso, Nelyo, tienes un hermano."  
  
"Son buenos nombres, hijo." Finwë correspondió sonrisa de su hijo.  
  
"Atar, ¿puedo conocer a mi hermano y ver a Amil?"  
  
"En unos minutos más, dejemos descansar a tu madre por unos minutos y entonces podrás hacerlo. Igual tu, Atar, quiero que lo conozcas y me alegro que estés aquí. Mandé a que le avisaran a Mahtan, pero es probable que llegué un poco más tarde."  
  
"Y yo ya quiero conocerlo y me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, hijo."  
  
Los tres elfos pasaron unos minutos ahí, en la recamara de Maitimo. Charlando sobre el nuevo bebé, quien a diferencia de su hermano mayor, tenía pequeños mechones negros de cabello. Y cuando al fin pudieron entrar a ver a Nerdanel, ella se veía cansada pero radiante. Y entre sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto que no dejaba de moverse y del cual se podían ver unos pequeños bracitos que se extendían buscando a su madre.  
  
"Mis felicitaciones por el nuevo miembro de la familia Nerdanel, me alegra inmensamente verte en buena salud. Igual por el pequeño."  
  
Nerdanel sonrió, ella entendía muy bien el significado tras las palabras de Finwë. "Te lo agradezco, Atar, déjame presentarte al pequeño Kanafinwë Macalaurë." Estiró los brazos para que Finwë pudiese tomar al bebé en los suyos, y Finwë lo hizo.  
  
"Bienvenido a casa pequeño, soy tu abuelo, Finwë. Que los Valar siempre te guarden." Y depositó un beso en la frente del bebé para entregárselo de nuevo a su madre.  
  
Nerdanel hizo un gesto con una mano para Maitimo, tocando el lado suyo de su cama para que estuviera junto a ella. Fëanor colocó a su primogénito junto a su madre y este volteó a ver al bebé. Nerdanel acomodó a Macalaurë para que Maitimo pudiese verlo bien, "Te presento a tu hermano, Maitimo. Macalaurë, este es tu hermano mayor, Maitimo." Y el bebé abrió sus ojos y sonrió.  
  
Maitimo sonrió cuando Macalaure lo hizo. "Es muy pequeño." Nerdanel rió. "Todos los elfos son así cuando nacen Maitimo. Crecerá, igual que tu."  
  
Maitimo se acercó y le dio un beso al bebé, "Siempre voy a cuidarte hermanito." Y Macalaurë, casi como si supiera lo que su hermano había prometido, sonrió.  
  
Finwë, quien había estado atento todo este tiempo, pudo notar el cansancio en Nerdanel, era hora de dejar a su hijo y a su esposa solos con el bebé para que ambos pudiesen descansar, "Maitimo, que te parece si tomamos algo de desayuno. Ya hace un poco de hambre y no has desayunado."  
  
Maitimo abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por su padre. "Es una excelente idea Atar, Nelyo, ve con tu abuelo. Atar, podrías pedir que nos suban algo a ambos, ¿por favor?"  
  
"Claro que si. Ahora tu, Nelyo, vienes conmigo." Y tomó a su nieto en brazos de nuevo. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, Finwë pudo ver como su hijo se acomodaba junto a Nerdanel para sostenerla y pudiese descansar. Finwë sonrió.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Personalmente, prefiero los nombres maternos, pero cuando Fëanor of Finwë estaban hablando, me pareció apropiado usar los nombres que ellos habían dado.
> 
> Espero que les guste, comentarios, reviews y criticas son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.


End file.
